Sacraficed to Save
by ConcreteAngelRaven
Summary: A misunderstood girl. A mutant boy. Drawn together to make the perfect couple. But what happens when crazy ex's and evil fathers try to destroy their relationship forever? bbxrae starxrobin. sorry it took so long to updateyears, i know
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Finally I made one of my own stories… The beginning of the story may be a little confusing. Just know that this takes place before the Titans ever met. Then it goes to when the Titans are around the age of 20. Please review and Enjoi! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did, it wouldn't even be on Cartoon Network to start with.

**Chapter 1:**

_Where am I? What am I doing here? I never did anything wrong, did I?_

A young girl, wearing a hooded sweatshirt over her head, sat in a dark alley, crying, wishing someone would help her… and someone did. A boy who looked abnormally green walked up. He was wearing clothes that looked like they had never been worn and were 3 sizes to big for him, but they looked like something a rich person would wear.

_What is he doing here? He would never help me._

"What's wrong," the green boy asked. He went over to the girl's side and kneeled by her, wiping the tears from her face. _She's beautiful._

"Why are you helping me? I'm not worth anything…" With this, the girl let out a cough, revealing short purple hair.

"You're not worthless, no one is. My name is Garfield, but you can call me Gar. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I don't have a home. This is where I live." The green boy saw how unhappy she looked.

"Why don't you come home with me?" _Please, please say yes._ The girl looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. She saw that he cared about her. Someone really cared.

"Sure. I'd love that."

10 years later…

"Now, don't open your eyes until I say three. One… two… three!" Garfield (also known as Beast Boy) took his hands off his girlfriend's eyes.

"Gar! It's beautiful!" Raven and Gar sat on the hood of Beast Boy's black and green convertible, overlooking the whole city. Beast Boy had taken Raven here for her birthday and was giving her a present. In front of the Goth was a box containing a diamond ring with emeralds surrounding the diamond.

"We've known each other for ten years. You're finally 20 and I needed to get you something special." The teenage boy hopped off of the hood and went to the side where Raven was sitting. He grabbed the box that had his best friend's birthday present in it, kneeled on one knee, held the ring out in front of him and said something no one would have expected.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Reply Quickly

**A/N:** What should Raven say?

Yes

No

Please reply quickly. I need to know so I can update the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I couldn't wait to finish this chapter, so, thanks to those who reviewed so quickly, Raven has made her decision.

**Chapter 2:**

_Dammit. She's going to say no. I asked too early… or maybe too late. Maybe she thinks I'm a jackass. Why is she taking so long to answer? Wait, what about the team? What will happen if she says…_

"Yes. I'll marry you." The goth (who wasn't acting goth at the moment) slid off of the hood of the convertible and hugged her fiancé. Beast Boy pushed her back a little, took the engagement ring out of its box, and slid it on Raven's ring finger. Perfect fit.

"Shit, what is Robin going to say? He's going to freak when he finds out were getting married. He might be so pissed that he might kick us of the team or maybe he'll even kick us out of…" Raven stopped at this point because of an affectionate kiss her soon-to-be spouse laid on her lips. Time seemed to freeze as the green and gray lips met.

"Don't worry. We can tell them tomorrow morning, at breakfast. If they don't like it, it's their problem. We love each other and that's what matters." Beast Boy gave Raven a caring hug. (**A/N:** The sun had set so no one was there with them and no one could see them) The green boy took one of his hands from his fiancé's hips and pulled her head in for a kiss. They opened the door of the car and went into the back seat without leaving that one kiss.

Garfield started to slip his hand slowly up Raven's shirt. No bra. He thought a second about how this was going to end up. He wasn't sure if he was ready but he knew that this was the moment to make his move. _I love her so much. She's so beautiful. I know I can do this._

Raven knew what Gar was doing to her. She unbuttoned Beast Boy's purple-stripped polo shirt and took off his white undershirt revealing a 6-pack he had been working on just for her. Gar slowly took off Raven's gray tank top and threw it in the passenger seat of the car. He laid her down on the seat and started kissing from her lips, to her chin, to her neck, and all the way down to her nipple. Raven let out some groaning noises as her lover started to suck. She tilted her head up to see her man who was only wearing khaki shorts. As he was occupied doing his own thing, Raven unzipped the shorts and slid them off along with his whitey tighties. (**A/N:** real men don't wear boxers!)

Raven pushed Beast Boy back so that she was lying on top of him. The green mutant lied there, watching and waiting to see what she was going to do. The half-naked goth took her pointer and middle finger and stroked them down the fully-naked comedian. As she did that, Garfield felt a tingly sensation rushing through his body. Raven's fingers came to a stop as they reached the green boy's dick. She rubbed it and 'played' with it while Beast Boy unzipped the girl's jeans and slid them off, just like she had done to him.

"I knew that from the first time I saw you, I would want to be with you forever. You showed me something I had never seen. When I first met you, I saw kindness and tenderness in your eyes, your sweet green eyes. You crushed me once in my life, when Terra was here. How do I know you won't hurt me again?" Raven had to ask this now before anything else happened. Garfield Logan stared into Raven's eyes, wondering why he had ever liked Terra.

"Were going to be married soon. Why would I marry you if I wanted to crush you? You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Rae. And why would I be trying to do… this if I didn't love you?" He kissed her on the lips (this time) and saw the happiest girl in the world sitting right in front of him.


End file.
